


Hanging in the Breeze

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Multi, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: A simple fic dedicated to my friend Ivory for their birthday. Blake is Non-Binary in this one so They/Them pronouns are in effect.  As always, feedback is very much appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/gifts).



Weiss walked around the horizontally suspended form of her blinded partner, admiring her work as she traced the curve of the lower back with a single finger. It was thanks to Coco that Weiss could even set up the rigging system in her apartment’s veranda, a favor that Weiss will have to pay back in the near future. While a large quilt was hung to prevent any onlookers, it didn't help much to keep the chill away. Weiss could see that Blake was doing just fine as their cock was hard and throbbing within the confines of their cage. The vibrating plug deeply inserted and the rope being tied in the right places also helped.

“How are we doing love?” Weiss asked sweetly, cupping her hands around Blake's cheeks. Weiss could feel Blake quivering and could see tiny drops of pre-cum out of the corner of her eye. Blake made an attempt to answer but, a drawn out moan came out instead. Weiss could only smirk.

“You've been suspended for quite awhile.” Weiss said, combing the ebony tresses of their partner with slim fingers.

“About an hour in fact. Would you like to come down?”

Blake nodded but, Weiss merely clucked her tongue.

“I'm going to need to hear your answer love.” Weiss said firmly. 

“Y-yes, Mistress.” Blake managed to say. Still, Weiss, wasn't convinced.

“Yes Mistress?” Weiss repeated, looking for one more part of the phrase.

Visible frustration appeared in Blake's face, another moan slipping out in the process.

“Yes, Mistress please!” Blake blurted out. Weiss smiled, digging into one of the pockets of her overalls to find the remote for the vibrator and clicked it off. She turned to face Yang who was watching the entire time and motioned her to start pulling Blake down. The wheels of the system squeaked slightly, Weiss carefully holding on to Blake to keep them steady as their feet slowly found purchase on the floor. 

“There we go, I got you.” Weiss whispered into Blake's ear, pulling out the plug from their ass which caused Blake to jerk slightly. Weiss unhooked them from the ropes and laid them flat on their back. Weiss removed the keys to their chastity and released Blake's hardened length from captivity but, kept their arms bound behind their back.

“It's been awhile since I've had you like this.” Weiss said as she daintily placed her toes on Blake's cock.

“Yang, could you be a dear and make us some hot cocoa? They'll be finished by the time you are ready.” Weiss didn't look back.

“Sure thing, extra marshmallows right?” Yang asked with one foot into the door.

“Of course and extra whipped cream for Blake.”

“Got it!” Yang stepped inside, leaving Weiss alone with Blake.

“Now, it's been awhile since I've done this.” Weiss muttered, carefully rubbing the instep of her foot against the hardened shaft. Blake let out a drawn out sigh, spreading their legs slightly to give Weiss more room.

“Good to know I'm not that rusty” Weiss joked, increasing her tempo. An hour spent in chastity left Blake eager to release and their orgasm came within minutes. Blake's back arched slightly as pent up pleasure pooled on their stomach. Blake let out a quiet moan before finishing, leaving Weiss to feel a bit jealous as Blake was never that loud in comparison to her. Weiss grabbed a small towel and knelt towards her partner to clean up the mess before undoing the knots.

“That was fun.” Blake quipped in a throaty voice. Weiss nodded as she helped them to their feet.

“Mmm, I'm glad you did. I've ideas for the next time if you are interested?”

Blake let out a chuckle as they stepped forward with Weiss around their arm.

“Fine but, we are doing it in warmer weather next time.” Blake pointedly replied.

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates these past two months, work has been killing me and I've barely had the time to just sit down and recharge. Gonna try and get through the backlog of commissions that I've had before I get to work on doing other fics. Hopefully, you'll be seeing more of me soon.


End file.
